


Incandescent

by DragonMaiden7



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Bisexual Male Character, DBD, Dirty Talk, Lotus Position, M/M, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Tenderness, experimenting, ”straight”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMaiden7/pseuds/DragonMaiden7
Summary: There are no secrets within the Legion, and when the girls are away Frank and Joey will tighten their bond.
Relationships: Joey/Frank Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Incandescent

Incandescent 

The wind howled across the desolate and isolated grounds of the old Mount Ormond Resort, causing the snow falling from the dark azure skies to become a maddening flurry and burying the dilapidated fixtures under fresh frost. An unsettling dark fog creeped around the property, rising over the snow covered ground and curling around the trunks of the dead trees that dot the landscape. The bare branches of the trees swayed back in bitter compliance to the gust that whipped their naked limbs savagely and tore through the twisted winter land. The lodge itself bode no better, the wind tearing through the skeletal frame of the log lodging bringing with it blasts of bitter cold and drifting snow.  
Frank watched a strong gust of wind spit a flurry of snow into the entrance of the lodge, sending the grimy moth eaten rags that once served as curtains flying. They flayed out and danced along like ghosts in the darkness until the wind died down. Frank's head turned toward the fireplace in the middle of the crumbling and run down lounge area. A fire burned rigorously in the hearth, providing the only warmth and jubilation within miles of Ormond. The orange and yellow light reflected off the odd grinning mask Frank wore and it cast strange dancing shadows on the other side.  
"You can take that off, it's only us here," a voice called from the shadows on the second floor. Frank's head jerked up to see who spoke, his hand instinctively going down to his Hunting knife. Joey leaned forward against the second story railing, his bandana mask hanging down around his neck but his hood still up to protect him from the wind and cold. An old tattered blanket was folded up and tucked underneath his arm. Frank relaxed and leaned back against the soiled couch, stretching his legs out once he saw it was Joey.  
"Hmph. Where's Susie and Jules?" was Frank's only reply as Joey tossed the blanket down onto the couch.  
"In Trials. Where else would they be?" Joey responded as he descended down the stairs. Frank grabbed the blanket and began unfurling it, pulling up the thin and hole-ridden material over himself. He shivered as another gale rocked the frail structure and caused various creaks and groans to sound off from deeper within the lodge. The flames flickered slightly but the fire stood strong against the persistent storm.  
"Something that's good about being here, the fire never goes out, right?" Joey asked with a half-smile and motioned to the hearth as he sat beside Frank. The other let out a snort before turning slightly to face him, his real expression hidden by a fixed red smile.  
"Sure. Problem is there's always a fucking blizzard," Frank muttered. Joey pursed his lips and scratched the top of his head.  
"Well that's not much different from back home, either." Joey remarked. This time Frank removed his mask to shoot a glare at Joey.  
Frank punched Joey on the shoulder. Joey rubbed his shoulder and shrugged playfully before getting under the blanket with Frank. The two huddled closer together for warmth and watched the fire frolic and shimmy along the burning logs and coals. Joey glanced at Frank out of the corner of his eye.  
"Do you ever think about back home?" he asked after a minute of nothing between but the howling wind and the cracking fire.  
"Fucking no." Frank said without hesitation, "This place isn't great, but what was there for any of us? Nothing good. Here, we'll always have each other. That's all that matters," he said definitively. Joey turned his head to look at Frank completely, the corner of his lips turning up slightly as he nodded.  
"You still think that way even with all the dumbass survivors we have to deal with?" Joey asked and elbowed Frank lightly. Frank looked over at Joey and smirked.  
"C’mon, they aren't all bad. I mean, most of them are trash, but don't you like chasing some of them?" Frank gave Joey a wide and wily smile that matched the grin on his mask,"You know the ones I'm talking about, right?" Frank winked at Joey and moved his hands up to his chest and moved them up and down as if he were weighing melons in them. Joey cocked an eyebrow as he watched his friend before turning back to the fire.  
"Good thing Julie isn't here to hear you talking like that," he shook his head, "You'd find yourself with a knife in the kidney as soon as you'd turn around." The smile on Frank's face faded and he rolled his eyes exasperated.  
"I'm not some cheat or something!" Frank said semi-defensively. He leaned back and pulled out his Hunting knife, digging the tip of the blade under his fingernail to scrape the dirt away, “It's like that saying, right? Being with a woman is like owning a car. You have your car which you love and work on and you spend a lot of time with. That doesn't mean you can't look at other car models though." Joey gave Frank a wayward glance and grimaced at Frank's analogy.  
"Right. I don't think that's actually something people say,” Joey mumbled and looked up at the hole in the lodge roof,"Besides I don't think about survivors like that. We don't have anything in common with them and we can't really interact with them outside of Trials," Frank groaned and hung his head back over the back of the couch.  
"Joe, get trials off your mind for a second alright?" Frank sat up straight. "'Or, if you can't, how about a little game?" Joey looked on with growing apprehension as Frank's lips parted into a wicked smile,"Let's pretend you're in a Trial, and you killed three survivors okay? You found the hatch, but you also found the last sniveling survivor. They're begging you to spare them, they'll do anything. Even have sex with you. It just so happens this is the hottest survivor, or at least, the one you want to bang the most. Which survivor is it?" Joey puckered his lips and cast a sideways glance at Frank.  
"Sure was a lot of words just to ask me which survivor I'd have sex with," Joey said, crossing his arms over his chest, “Also the question and the scenario don’t really have anything to do with each other.” Joey said through chattering teeth. The blaze in the fireplace radiated heat and light, however the darkness and bitter cold that haunted Ormond had seeped into the very beings that occupied its decayed halls. No matter how close to the fire Joey and Frank got, the warmth it brought eluded them.  
"So I got a bit long winded," Frank waved his hand dismissively. "You would have changed the subject if I didn't.” Joey simply sighed and glanced over at his friend.  
"Maybe I change the subject because I don't wanna talk about this stuff, Frank," Joey said flatly, "I don't constantly think about sex like you do. You even have a girlfriend and you still think about it a lot more than I do." Frank looked at Joey in silent contemplation for a moment before making an obnoxious snorting noise from the back of his nose and throat.  
"You're such a liar, dude." Frank said and rolled his head so he was looking at Joey, "Stop being so stubborn. Just tell me, I promise I won't make fun of you for whoever you like, alright? Not like you can be really picky here anyway." Joey pinched the bridge of his nose tenderly before sighing.  
"If I tell you will you drop it? I mean it, no more bringing it up?" Joey asked and looked at Frank. The other scratched behind his ear before playing with one of his various piercings absentmindedly.  
"Yeah because I won't care anymore," Frank shrugged nonchalantly. The corner of Joey's lip twitched before he shook his head.  
"Alright whatever. I. . ." Joey hesitated, as if choking on his own words. His brow was slightly wet with perspiration despite the constant flow of cold wind and snow from outside. He never felt this nervous unless he was going up against a team of survivors with four flashlights, ". . . I think one of the survivors I'd like to have sex with the most is the new guy, Felix. Or Jeff. Even back home, I always wanted to have a go with him. Normally I'm not into big guys but..." he cut himself off when he saw Frank’s expression. He looked as though he had just saw a gerbil get microwaved.  
"Joey, you're gay?" Frank looked at his friend in surprise and shook his head, "Wait... What? That's not, right. You've dated girls before. You can't just decide that you're not into them now." Joey let out an exasperated sigh and leaned forward, staring deep into the embers.  
"I still like girls, I also like guys. I just happen to like guys a bit more. It was more convenient to go out with girls back home, and I guess I never really got around to talking about it." Frank's mood became more somber after Joey spoke. The only sound for a few moments after was the billowing winds and the crackling of the fire. The oppressive darkness of the lodge weighed heavily upon the two more than it usually had in the past.  
"Joey," Frank broke the silence after a few awkward moments in suffocating silence, "Fuck, man, I'm not good with, you know, words,” he turned to face his friend, "but, you didn't have to keep this from me. Even THIS long?" Joey cast a side glance at Frank before shrugging and looking back into the fire.  
"I didn't know how you'd react," Joey said in a hushed tone, "I didn't know how anyone would. I mean, yeah, a lot people were okay with it, but everyone was also on edge too. In our nowhere town, deciding to come out could have been more trouble than it was worth." Frank stood up and glared at Joey with a sneer.  
"I'm not talking about the fucking nobodies back home Joey!" he curled his hand into a fist and thumped himself on the chest, "Why didn't you at least tell me? We're best friends. I'm not like those bastards back home. I wouldn't care about any of that shit! You didn't need to keep this from me." Frank knelt in front of Joey and put a hand on the back of his head. Joey hesitated but didn't pull away. Frank closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together.  
"You can tell me anything, Joe. You can trust me with anything, "Frank said softly. Joey watched Frank, his white Entity-touched eyes never leaving his face, “The Legion is a family. No, fuck that. We're better than a family. We won't judge each other or leave each other. We've always got each other. We support each other," Frank opened his eyes and looked into Joey's, "Okay?” Joey was quiet, contemplating what Frank had just said to him. He nodded his head after some silent reflection.  
“Yeah. You're right, I shouldn't have kept this to myself for so long, I was just being cautious. It wasn't meant to be some giant secret. Just something I didn't want to talk about," Joey pulled away from Frank's grasp and looked down at his hands. Frank watched his friend from the corner of his eye before sitting back down on the soiled couch and propping his feet up on the grating of the fireplace.  
"Just don't hide anything anymore, alright? There isn't any secrets in the Legion. That's all there is to say about it," Frank said definitively and put his arms behind his head. Joey nodded and turned his attention to the fire once more. Silence descended upon the lodge, the popping of the embers and the wind whistling through the dilapidated building were the only sounds aside from the distant cry of crows. Frank tapped his foot against the fireplace's grating idly and tapped the back of his head with feverish fingers before he glanced side long at Joey.  
"So, which of the killers would you wanna bang?"  
"Jesus Christ, Frank," Joey rolled his eyes and looked at Frank with an exasperated stare, "Are you serious?" Frank shrugged nonchalantly and turned his full attention to Joey.  
"What? You said the reason you didn't want to talk about it was because you were hiding that you liked guys and chicks right? Well you're not hiding it anymore so there's no reason we can't talk about this now right?" Frank asked while Joey pinched the bridge of his nose, "If it makes you feel better I'll tell you who I'd wanna bang first." Joey looked at Frank completely emotionless.  
"That won't make me feel better," Joey said completely deadpan but Frank waved at him dismissively.  
"Okay, to be honest I'm not really a big fan of tall girls, and let's face it most of the girls on our side are kinda huge. I'm really lucky Julie is here too, or else I think I'd go crazy. Though there is Amanda, I guess. Something tells me she's into some super crazy shit that would probably be kinda, uh, lethal anywhere other than the Entity's realm." Joey put his chin in his hand as he listened with a tired expression until Frank mentioned something that caused his eyebrow to raise.  
"Huh, you know maybe if Julie and Susie never came here with us, you might have broadened your horizons and found out you actually like guys too," he said. Frank's back stiffened up and his shoulders became tense.  
"What?!" he asked Joey indignantly and slammed his feet on the ground. Despite the below freezing chill in the air, Frank's brow had started to perspire and his face began to turn pink as though there was some sudden heat to them, "Don't say such stupid things! God Joe, I'm not, like, like that." Joey blinked rapidly a few times at Frank's reaction, but then a sly smirk grew on his lips.  
"Alright, alright, I hear you," Joey said reassuringly, "but, I mean, how can you really be sure?" Frank narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms tight over his chest.  
"I was born sure, Joe. I've always liked women, never liked men," he said. Joey turned his head away and steepled his fingers under his chin thoughtfully.  
"I mean yeah. We're all born thinking you can only have things one way," he said thoughtfully, "So we never try things any other way, and we always live life going one way, doing one thing, when we could have tried going dozens of different paths and being a whole different person." Frank made an audible scoff and rolled his eyes.  
"I never knew you were such a thinker," he replied sarcastically. Joey threw the blanket off and was on top of Frank, holding him by the shoulders and pinning him to the couch without warning. His knee was positioned right between his legs and Joey's lips were inches away from his ear. Frank's breath caught in his throat and he gripped onto Joey's wrists. His heart had started to beat so fast he felt like he was on the verge of his Feral Frenzy. It took him a few seconds to catch his breath before he could collect his scrambled thoughts and look up. Joey stared down at him, a smirk on his lips. Frank didn't make it any farther than his lips before he averted his gaze and stared straight at Joey's chest  
"W-What the fuck are you doing?" Frank asked through gritted teeth, balling up his hands into fists. Joey's smirk grew a little bigger and he slid his knee closer to Frank's crotch subtly until it was almost pushing against it. The corner of Frank's mouth twitched; the feeling of Joey's warm body so close to him was causing strange sensations to course through him. An increased heart rate, faster breathing. It could only be because of the strange and peculiar behavior from Joey.  
"Relax," Joey said and leaned down closer, "I'm just playing around. No need to get so agitated." He teased, his warm breath blowing across Frank's ear. His eyelids fluttered and he parted his lips, a frosty exhale escaping from deep within his chest. Frank grit his teeth together quickly to prevent anymore slip ups from happening. These weird reactions still worried and confused Frank.  
"I don't like this sort of game, Joey!" Frank snapped, "Get off!" Joey glanced down at Frank and half-smiled, watching his friend.  
"Alright, I'll get off of you," Joey relented, but didn't budge, "If, you can make me." Frank's upper lip curled up in anger. He started to push against Joey but even as he strained against his friend's weight nothing budged. Joey wasn’t even pinning him down hard yet he still couldn’t push him off. Surely there was something off. All of Frank’s strength and energy sapped away, draining to a pit in his stomach that was growing larger every second that went by. As the pit grew it caused a reaction in him that wasn't foreign, but was unwelcome in this situation. These complex feelings, emotions that were too difficult for Frank’s crude understand to grasp, shouldn’t be happening now. Shouldn’t be here with his best friend. So far he had only had such afflictions with Julie.  
The pit in his stomach bubbled until it spilled over into a tingling sensation that began creeping throughout his body. Flashes of heat and the sparks of some need deep within his gut. Frank's chest rose and fell quicker as he stared ahead, trying to burn a hole through Joey's chest with his gaze.  
"Stop. FUCKING. With. Me." Frank snapped, "Take a hint and get off before I get really pissed and stab you in the goddamn thigh!" Joey didn't seem to take the threat seriously, because he leaned closer. With hesitance in his movement, as though his friend was an easily startled creature, Joey moved his hand away from Frank’s shoulder, so now it was Frank who held him by the wrist.  
"I don't know why you aren't putting up a bigger fight, Frank." Joey chided his friend with a click of his tongue. Frank watched Joey out of the corner of his eye, “You were always the toughest guy, you know? No one back home ever messed with you and came away without regretting it. It didn’t matter who was starting problems. That's what I always liked about you. No one wanted to fuck with you after a while, because you always put people in their place.” Frank's grip on Joey's wrist softened and his top lip twitched.  
"What's your damn point?" Frank snapped. He lowered his gaze to his lap, unable to meet Joey's eyes for some unknown reason. Joey leaned forward so his lips brushed against his ear as he spoke.  
"Maybe when you constantly got into fights with groups of guys, bigger guys, guys that were stronger than you, maybe a really small part of you wanted something to happen if you lost," Joey whispered gently, "Maybe that's why you're having trouble fighting me off, though I know you can. " Frank stared ahead, his wide eyed gaze transfixed on nothing. Joey's words echoed in his head as his pulse pumped through his ears.  
"No, what?" He said flabbergasted, "I-I wouldn't do something like that! Everyone I fought had it coming!” Frank was known to have anger issues, but could there have been something to what Joey was saying? No, obviously not. Frank was just temperamental, he was a passionate guy. Sometimes he was too hasty and a little dumb, but he didn’t want stuff like Joey was describing.  
Joey began opening Frank's jacket until it revealed his chest. He was shirtless underneath his leather jacket, his bare skin was shimmering from sweat. Frank trembled feeling the force of the cold wind and his nipples hardened from the exposure. A shaky breath escaped from his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut. Joe's smile faded when he saw Frank's condition and stared down at him in silence for half a minute, maybe more, before speaking in a strained voice  
"Frank, let's make each other feel good," Joey murmured and released Frank's other shoulder from his grip. He tried to steady his frantic breathing and squeezed his eyes shut. His forehead and neck was dripping with beads of sweat and the constant thumping of his heartbeat echoing in his ears was starting to become deafening. Frank could have mistaken it for Joey's terror radius, this situation didn't feel much different from a Trial after all. He hadn't been fucked with this badly since the Entity first abducted him.  
"W-What?” Frank tried to play dumb and continued to avoid Joey's stare, "You're not making any sense. . .” Before he could finish getting the rest out, Joey lowered his hand and cupped Frank's crotch. His body became completely stiff and he dug his nails into the filthy couch cushions. Frank felt the warmth of Joey's hand through his pants and felt his palm pressing against his crotch through the fabric of his jeans. Sweat dribbled down the side of Frank's neck and a startled grunt left his quivering lips. Joey’s eyes never left Frank's face as he continued to rub his palm against Frank's crotch, caressing his thumb against his stiff groin.  
"Someone who is one hundred percent sure they're straight doesn't get half- hard when a man touches their junk, Frank." Joey whispered in his ear. Frank’s face started to get red and he tilted his head up to look up at the ceiling, sweat pricking at the corner of his eyes. Some sweat began to roll down his cheek until Joey leaned in and licked it away slowly and deliberately. Frank shivered when he felt Joey's tongue against his sweltering skin and he let out a trembling breath, "C'mon Frank. We won't do anything serious. Just touching." Frank clenched his jaw, his teeth chattering against each other.  
"What about Julie?" he asked after some hesitation. Joey straddled Frank so that he was looming over him and had complete control of his older friend. Joey tugged on Frank's belt and began pulling it loose before unbuttoning his jeans.  
"I won't tell her," Joey assured him, "Besides it's not cheating unless you put your dick in someone else. You're not going to be putting your dick in anyone, so you're not cheating." Frank considered what Joey said and his eyes darted from side to side as he tried to find the flaws in any of his friend’s logic.  
"I guess you have a point," Frank admitted as Joey finished pulling his jeans down. A sly smirk grew on Joey’s face and he began taking off his own pants.  
"I’m glad you think so," Joey said as he pulled his pants down and gripped his cock at the base. He was almost fully hard and enlarged, if his dick had stood straight up his tip would reach a little past his navel. He used his free hand to grab Frank's knee and spread his legs, "C'mon I can't see." Frank squeezed his legs shut and held his hands out in front of him to block Joey's view.  
"W-Woah hold on!" Frank said frantically, "Are we really gonna do this? Like, this isn't weird or anything?” The corner of his mouth jerked in a wince, "Okay, it's fucking weird but I mean, this isn't gonna make things weird between us right? Like you just said we're just touching right?" Frank hesitantly rose his eyes up to meet Joey’s. He lowered his gaze to meet Frank’s and leaned forward, holding Frank’s chin between his thumb and middle finger.  
“Nothing will change for me," Joey said to Frank in a soothing and reassuring voice before pulling his hand away from his chin and once more spreading his legs open. This time Frank did not resist, looking down at Joey's hand as he released his grasp on his cock and wrapped his fingers around Frank's. A shiver ran up his spine when he felt Joey's hand around his shaft. His palm almost took up his whole girth and while he had been half hard before his cock hardened when touched by a new unfamiliar hand.  
Frank gripped onto the sides of the sagging sofa cushions and dug his fingernails into the faded fabric as Joey caressed the underside of his shaft with his thumb. Pearls of sweat began beading up on Frank's reddening face and he tilted his head back, his lips parting so a shaky breath could push through. His twitchy eyelids closed when Joey began rubbing his cock at the base, his hand making a lewd slapping sound as it worked Frank's cock. Joey watched Frank intensely, his eyes never wandering from Frank's face. He gave him a stimulating squeeze around the base while rubbing his thumb over his cock head that caused Frank to let out a strained groan and push his hips into Joey’s hand reflexively.  
"You look cute like this, Frank,” Joey said in husky voice. The black stains around his eyes made the eager light behind them even brighter and more apparent as he watched Frank melt like winter snow under his hot touch. Frank pressed his lips together until they formed a tight thin line and pressed the back of his arms across his face. He hid his eyes from view, but his trembling lips and chattering teeth betrayed the bind that Joey had over him.  
“F-Fuck you,” Frank stammered, his cock pulsing in his best friend’s hand as he continued to hide his face from view. Joey looked upon his friend silently for what seemed like an eternity but what really lasted less than half a moment. Here was his best friend, the fearless leader of his gang, the man that had gotten them to kill someone, with his legs spread open and his body starting to tremble from being on the verge of a hot mess. All he had done was touch his cock but that had been enough to begin unraveling him. Joey’s expression became neutral as he leaned in close to Frank and pressed their cocks together, rubbing them against each other.  
Joey’s dick was so hard and hot that it would have chaffed Frank’s if they were rubbing against each other the whole time. Frank jerked his hips off the couch when he felt Joey’s throbbing cock against his own shaft and left out a sharp inhale. Joey gripped onto both of their shafts and shifted his waist closer to Frank’s, jerking them off together and locked lips with him at the same time. Joey pushed his tongue into Frank’s mouth, his tongue dominating Frank’s and playfully prodding at his tongue ring. He resisted the kiss at first, pushing against Joey’s chest and trying to purse his lips, however when Joey put more weight into his waist and began grinding his cock against his, Frank lost it. He shuddered in the kiss and became slack jawed, drool escaping the corner of his mouth and precum starting to froth at his tip.  
Joey pulled away from the kiss, and the tip of Frank’s tongue hung out after being suddenly violated and then so cruelly left alone. A string of spit still kept them physically connected and Frank’s eyelids fluttered in a daze. Joey’s wrist movements became suddenly frenzied and his jerking motion faster as he picked up speed. He began squeezing their cocks tighter together, Frank’s precum dripping and smearing onto Joey’s head and shaft. Joey’s breath was hot and heavy against Frank’s cheek before he moved his head and began licking along the V of his neck. Goosebumps rose up along the heated flesh that Joey's tongue caressed and caused Frank to throw his shoulders and head back exposing more of his neck and chest. Joey grazed his teeth against his neck and nibbled on Frank’s salty and sweltering skin playfully before sucking on it. Frank continuously let out masculine grunts and feral growls the higher his passion peaked, he thrust his hips against Joey’s hand rhythmically for more stimulation and began to subconsciously grind his hips. Joey pulled away from Frank's neck after leaving behind a strikingly visible black and blue mark and started nibbling on his earlobe.  
"Frank," Joey breathed in his ear through clenched teeth, pulling his hand away from his cock, "Lemme make you feel better than you've ever felt. I’ll make you feel better than Julie’s ever made you feel,” Frank lifted his head up and looked at Joey through half-opened eyes, his face flushed and beads of sweat dotted his forehead. His thoughts were hazy and scattered, but the idea presented sounded good, great even. Any qualms he had were gone. He looked at Joey out of the corner of his eye and nodded hesitantly. A wide smile grew on Joey’s face when Frank agreed to do what he wanted and nibbled playfully on his earlobe once more before standing up.  
Joey kicked away the empty pizza boxes and discarded bottles that cluttered the area around the hearth and cleared a spot free of snow and soot. He pulled the tattered blanket free from the clutches of the couch and laid it out on the ground before offering his hand to Frank to help him off of the couch. Frank was about to give him his hand but withdrew it at the final second.  
"Hold on," Frank said with hesitation and skepticism dripping from his voice, "Why do we have to move from the couch?" Joey rose an eyebrow and got in-between Frank's legs, their cocks rubbing up against each other tenderly. A shiver ran through Frank's spine when he felt the dull throbbing from Joey's cock against his own.  
"We don't have to, but it'll be better for your back if we go on the floor," Joey responded and wrapped his arm around Frank's waist before pulling him up like he weighed nothing. Frank was taller than him, but Joey was built stockier and was more muscular than the leaner and slimmer Frank. It was still a shock to him by how his younger friend handled him. The two were now chest-to-chest with Joey holding Frank by his lower back. Frank's breathing quickened due to the circumstance he suddenly found himself in, but he couldn't bring himself to stop what all this was leading up to. Joey's eyes flickered up and down as he looked over Frank's bare form. The corner of his mouth lifted up in a half-smile as he met Frank's eyes.  
"You look good Frank." Joey murmured to him in a husky and seductive voice, moving his hand down to cup Frank's ass, "You look really good." Frank jumped slightly when he felt Joey touch his ass and he clenched his teeth.  
"Fuck off," Frank snapped defensively and put his hand on Joey's to try and take it off, "Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid or ditzy bimbo! I'm not a woman, I don't fall for dumbass compliments or shitty one-liners." Joey's smile instantly faded and his brows furrowed after he spoke. He pulled Frank down onto the blanket and got on top of him, gazing down at him.  
"I'm not just giving you some compliment," Joey said with some edge biting into his voice. He smirked but there was something sinister behind it, "You're not a woman, but I'll make you scream like one, and cum like one." Frank's eyes became wide when Joey said that and seemed to snap out of his horny daze ever so slightly. He was far too deep into shit now to back out though. Joey pulled Frank by his hips closer to him so that his cock head was pushing up against Frank's asshole teasingly. Joey rubbed Frank's cock, clear pre-cum dribbling out once again and dripping onto his fingers. He pulled his hand away and coated Frank's pre-cum along his dick like lubricant before stretching Frank's asshole out with his thumb. Frank took in a sharp breath through his teeth and shook his head vigorously.  
"Wait! You didn't say you were going to put your dick in my ass!" Frank yelped defensively. Joey blinked a few times then chuckled and leaned in close to Frank.  
"You wanna feel really good without cheating on Julie, right?" Joey asked with a teasing and jovial tone, "Then this is how we're going to do it." Joey used his free hand to run his fingers through Frank's mohawk, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Just let me make you feel incredible." Joey tilted his head and locked lips with him. Frank hesitated at first but then molded his lips with Joey's, their tongues tangling in an erotic tango.  
So far being with Joey was completely different than being with Julie. He had lead with everything while normally Frank was always in control. Joey’s plump lips were warm and went after his hungrily, always wanting to devour him. The stubbled growth around his mouth and chin was coarse and rugged just like the young man it belonged to and it was the solar opposite to the smooth touch of Julie's cheek. It still brought about some strange excitement in Frank when he felt the rough hairs brushing against him when they kissed. Watching the light from the embers highlight Joey's muscles and umber skin also stirred something deep inside of Frank, an unknown and intimidating feeling that Frank was trying his best to stifle even up to the current point.  
With slow controlled movements Joey moved his hips and his cock slid inside of Frank with a muffled and wet schlup. Frank broke the kiss to yell out, his cries differing vastly from the ones earlier. It was hot and Frank could feel it throbbing in rhythm with his breathing. Sweat trickled down the side of his cheek as he looked up at Joey helplessly, his mouth ajar and his lips moist from the kiss. Joey faired no better, his eyebrow twitched repeatedly as he stopped moving once he was half-way inside. He put his arm under Frank's head to cushion him and gripped onto Frank’s inner thigh with his free hand before lifting his leg up.  
" F-Fuck,” Joey let out a deep breath, his brows furrowing, "You're so tight, Frank." Joey’s body tensed up as he plunged deeper into Frank, their bodies making lewd slapping sounds as they pressed together. Frank spread his legs out instinctively when he felt Joey push deeper into his insides, involuntarily letting out moans from deep within his chest. His insides clenched on their own when Joey moved or when his cock throbbed and twitched inside of him. He was barely halfway inside but Frank felt like he couldn’t handle anymore, his asshole already stretched out far more than he thought possible. Joey closed his eyes and gripped onto Frank’s hair gently from beneath his head, trying to hold himself back from doing more before his partner was ready.  
"I'm going to start moving soon," Joey said through clenched teeth, "Hold onto me, you can dig your nails into my back if it helps you feel better." He kissed his forehead to comfort Frank. Frank steadied his breathing long enough and looked up at him.  
“F-Fucking scratching won’t b-be all I do,” Frank stammered and his body quivered under Joey. He obeyed however and wrapped his arms around Joey's broad back, unaware of the small smile from his friend when he did so. Joey shut his eyes and began to concentrate on what he was doing, moving his hand from Frank's inner thigh to his lower back and cradled it. He pulled his waist back and his cock all the way out of Frank save for the tip. Frank's body began trembling and twitching, his asshole and insides clenching around Joey's dick crazily. After starting to have his body grow accustomed to the hot and thick foreign body it was being removed, Frank's body was having a hard time adjusting to the strange and sudden occurrences. Frank let out an uncharacteristic groan and began scratching his nails into Joey desperately.  
"GAAAH! D-Don't doooo that!" Frank cried out in a high-pitched voice that he didn't even recognize as his own, "Y-You're p-pullin' my f-fuckin' guts out, J-Joey!" Joey's eyes went wide as plates when Frank yelled and his face turned a shade darker but he kept up his confident bravado.  
"Don't worry, I'll help you keep them in, Frankie," Joey cooed softly in Frank's ear before thrusting his hips and burying his cock deep within Frank's ass once again, this time a bit deeper than before. It felt as though Frank's whole stomach shifted and he forgot how to breath. He could barely let out a gasp before Joey started to pull out all the way again.  
"W-Wait--. . ." When Frank recovered he tried to speak up but his voice trembled too much. Again Joey slammed his cock into Frank, this time pushing in all the way. It felt like Frank had gotten hit with a bolt of lightening, or Shock Treatment from Dr. Carter directly to the back of the head.  
Everything in Frank’s body felt like it was hot to the touch. His eyes shot open and his hips jerked up off the floor. His tongue rolled out and his nipples became hard and erect. He shot cum straight up into the air that splattered onto Joey's belly and chest yet he was still hard. Frank's head was an inferno, suddenly everything was red hot and bursting with no water in sight. His mind had completely melted away. Joey saw that fire flickering in Frank's eyes and a coy smile crept onto his face.  
"That feel good?" Joey asked while petting Frank's hair. The other had no response, instead choosing to simply pant loudly with his mouth open and his tongue hanging out. Joey took the opportunity to take advantage of Frank's mouth once again, tangling their tongue's together before bringing their mouths into a messy French kiss. Joey pulled away after a few seconds from the kiss and murmured against Frank's lips, "That was your g-spot. Men have them too. Technically what you just did was squirt all over me,” Joey supported Frank's back and hugged him close as he sat up and sat Frank in his lap without pulling out.  
Frank felt the pressure inside him become much more intense with the shift in positions. His hips felt heavier and his insides suddenly felt much snugger, not that there was much room before. It felt like Joey's cock was about to burst through, though this overt fullness wasn't inherently a negative feeling. Frank could also feel Joey's cock grinding up against that part inside of him that made him cum with just a touch. That part was making Frank a quivering mass in Joey's lap, which the latter was quite pleased with  
Joey held onto Frank's hips and started grinding his ass on his lap. A very faint wet squelching sound came from Frank's body as Joey started stirring up his insides. He grind his hips in the opposite direction that he was moving Frank's so that his body was truly getting all stirred and ground up inside. Frank let out an involuntary cry of pleasure and drool began trickling down the side of his mouth. Joey had his jaw set and his eyes closed in concentration, his hips moving in a circular motion as he jerked Frank's hips back-and-forth and side-to-side. Frank's back curved and he let out an involuntary moan whenever Joey pushed against the spot inside him that made everything go blank. Frank clenched his hand into a fist and covered his mouth so he wouldn't have to hear any more of the strange sounds he was making, but Joey grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.  
"Don't do that,” Joey said and kissed Frank's wrist, “I want to hear your voice.” Frank’s heart started beating faster from the simple statement and he felt his insides quiver and tremble as Joey’s eyes met his. He broke their gaze and turned his head away, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.  
"S-Shut up,” Frank stammered and pulled his hand free, “D-Don’t talk to me like that!” Joey stared up at Frank and narrowed his eyes, however there was a playful smile on his lips.  
"You're going to act stubborn, huh?" Joey asked in a teasing tone, “Even though your body clearly wants this?” Joey moved his hands from Frank's hips to his asscheeks and grabbed onto them, spreading them apart. He thrust his hips up at the same time, burying his cock balls deep into Frank's ass. Frank’s head went back and his mouth hung open as he felt Joey's cock push up into his belly. A smug look crossed Joey's face as he lifted Frank off of his cock for a split second then dropped him down on his lap again, the sound of their bodies meeting sending clapping echoes throughout the abandoned resort.  
Frank’s eyes widened and he quaked in Joey’s lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and melting into his chest as his mind started to degrade into a hot mess. Joey pulled Frank’s ass up all the way and began bouncing him on his dick. Frank cried out, gripping desperately onto Joey as his body and mind seemed to submit and betray him. The sound of Joey’s thighs hitting his ass made slapping sounds that could be heard over the roaring of the fire and the schlep schlep schlep of Joey's dick sliding in and out of him as he was being bounced rang in Frank's ears. His own cock was being rubbed raw between their stomachs and was leaking pre-cum again. Everything hurt so much that it felt amazing and everything felt so amazing that it fucking hurt.  
"J-Joey!” Frank cried out and hugged onto his friend tighter, his eyes wild in pleasure and ecstasy, "Joey! I-It feels fucking insane! F-Fuck. . .” his head fell back and his words became indecipherable moans. Joey glanced at Frank, drops of sweat rolling down his face as he studied Frank. He moved his hands to the middle of Frank's back and moved positions again. He was nestled between Frank’s legs and his thrusts were fast and frantic and barely gave Frank room for recovery. Joey gave him a kiss, but it was sloppy and wet with Frank hardly able to follow the motions anymore. Joey moved his hand down and grabbed Frank’s cock, jerking his cock as feverishly as he was thrusting his hips.  
"Be mine, Frank," Joey grunted in a husky voice through the kiss, his thrusts becoming slower but much harder as he slammed into Frank dominantly, “Let me make you feel good all the time. Be my man.” He squeezed the base of Frank’s cock just as he hit his limit. He thrust as deep into Frank as he could go before cumming, flooding Frank’s ass with it. Feeling the hot thick cum quickly filling him, Frank cried out and his whole body quivered before another wave of cum trickled over Joey’s fingers and down his hand before his mind went completely blank and his body went numb.  
Joey pulled out after a moment and rubbed the exhausted Frank's back, covering him up with his hoodie to protect him from the snow that had started to drift toward them. Frank seemed to be out cold, which was no big surprise. Joey moved his hand towards Frank's cheek to wipe away a stray snowflake that had drifted onto him. When he moved his hand away he saw Frank’s eyes looking up at him, though they were barely opened. Joey's heart stopped when he met Frank's gaze, his eyes incandescent in the firelight.  
"Hey, Joe?" Frank asked in an exhausted and raspy voice, his eyelids fluttering as he struggled to stay awake.  
"Yeah?"  
"That last part, you didn't really mean that, did you?" Joey felt a knot in his throat and a pain in his chest when Frank asked, but he forced a smile and turned to look at the fire.  
"Naw, that's just dirty talk you know? It's nothing," he said dismissively. Frank nodded before turning over. Joey's smile faded and he stared into the dancing flames somberly.

Afterward

Joey leaned from the balcony railing and stared off into the desolate woods that surrounded the Ormond Resort. Merciless wind and snow whipped at his eyes and face but it didn't bother him. He used his karambit to idly whittle away at what was left of the wooden posts and glanced up from time to time. From a distance he could see a figure in leather and camouflage walking through the trees and back to the lodge leaving behind bloodied footprints. Frank had returned from his Trial.  
Before he could jump down to greet him, Julie jogged out of the lodge and met Frank half-way. Joey grit his teeth and his grip tightened around his knife when he saw Julie wrap her arms around Frank's shoulders. He slammed it into the railing, lodging it in all the way and glared at the back of her head as he watched the two from afar. It had been much harder not to be more resentful of the blonde princess now that he had finally gotten within grasp of everything he ever wanted, but was further away than ever from reaching it.  
Joey saw Frank turn his head towards his direction but with his mask on there was no way to tell if he was looking at him. It was doubtful, Frank hadn't even looked him in the eye since what happened between them. Joey's blood began to boil and he saw red when Frank wrapped his arms around Julie's waist and pulled her closer. Was he trying to get under his skin? To prove something? The corner of his lip turned up in disgust and he turned his back to the two and went back inside. All he had been seeing was red whenever Julie and Frank were near each other and lately it was a lot. They had been going overboard with the romantic bullshit too and it was driving him crazy.  
Joey released a feral snarl and lashed out, punching a window to his side. It shattered beneath his fist, but the act of destruction wasn't nearly enough to soothe his angered spirit. He tried taking a few deep breathes to soothe his climbing rage, but he couldn't gain control. His head was pounding and the sound of his heart beat echoing in his ears was making him more on edge. He glanced down at his hand once more but this time saw creeping tendrils and darkness encircling his arm and hand.  
Hunt. A dark bodiless voice commanded Joey inside his head. He stared at his hand before pulling up his bandana mask so only his Entity-tainted eyes were visible. Perhaps spilling some Survivor blood was what he needed to do to forget, even if for a moment.


End file.
